Pirates Halloween one-shot!
by FanGurlz
Summary: Jack's six year old daughter, melody, tells him a scary story on Halloween night. AN: just a little something to get you guy's into the Halloween spirit! R&R!


_AN: okay, since Halloween is coming up I decided to make a cute little one-shot! Enjoy!_

 _ **Pirates Halloween one-shot!**_

The decks of the black pearl were lit up with jack-o-lanterns and candles, it was Halloween and Captain Jack Sparrow had a Halloween party on the decks of the black pearl. It was around nine-thirty P.M when he remembered something.

"Melody!" he called through the crowd of pirates.

Melody, Jack's six year old daughter popped her little head out from under the snack table. "Yeah, daddy?" she asked.

"Its way past your bedtime, lass" he said kneeling down to her level "you were supposed to remind me."

"Aw daddy, let me stay up a little longer" she pleaded giving him the world's biggest puppy dog eyes.

Fortunately for Jack, it took a lot more than puppy dog eyes to get past curfew. "Sorry, luv."

He picked her up and brought her to her cabin, he was about to turn off the lights when she asked for a story.

Jack sighed; he really wanted to get back to the party. But he was a father now and he couldn't say no to his little girl.

He walked over to her bookshelf. "Which story do you want tonight?" he asked.

"Not any of those stories" she told him "a scary story!"

Jack raised an eyebrow "won't you get nightmares from those?"

"Oh yeah… well, can I tell _you_ a scary story, daddy?"

Jack thought this over for a minute, if _she_ told the story to _him_ she wouldn't get nightmares, will she? And besides how scary of a story could a six year old conjure up?

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Very well" he said "give me your worse, lovely."

She grinned "okay, once there was a girl called Sarah…

 _~Story flashback~_

… _Sarah hated bedtime, but tonight she had a really good reason to hate bedtime. Her daddy tucked her in, turned out the light and closed the door. But as soon as he did she heard a scratching noise come from under the bed._

 _Should I look under the bed? thought Sarah._

 _She heard the noise stop so she peeked under the bed and saw… nothing?_

 _So Sarah snuggled back under the covers then she realized a girl that looked just like her was lying beside her. Only this Sarah had red eyes!_

 _She screamed "daddy!"_

 _But the red-eyed Sarah ran and hid under the bed before her daddy got to the room._

" _What's wrong?" her dad asked her._

" _There's a monster under my bed" Sarah whimpered._

 _Sarah's daddy checked under the bed and said "nope, no monsters, just toys."_

 _So he kissed her head and tucked her back in and closed the door. As soon as he did the other Sarah returned. Her eye's glowed even redder now._

" _W-what do you want?" stuttered the real Sarah._

" _Don't be scared of me" said the red-eyed Sarah "I just wanted to show you what it's like under the bed."_

" _Oh" said Sarah brightly "okay."_

 _Sarah got out of bed and crawled under the bed. "It's kind of cramped" she said "now what?"_

 _The red-eyed Sarah hopped up onto her bed and peeked under the bed at her. Sarah noticed that her eyes weren't red anymore. "I'll tell you what happens now" she said evilly "you get to stay down there and I get to stay up here…FOREVER!" she laughed evilly._

 _Sarah tried to get back out from under the bed, but she couldn't! She was trapped by some sort of invisible glass._

" _Hey!" she yelled "let me out! I'm the real Sarah! Let me out!"_

 _~end of story flashback~_

"…the end!" melody smiled.

Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" he cried "the story can't end like that!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well… it didn't have a happy ending" said Jack.

"Scary stories aren't suppose to have happy endings" melody yawned "goodnight."

"What?" He said "No, no, no! Melody, wake up! You have to wake up and tell a happier ending!" he shook her.

It was no use melody was out like a light.

Later that night Jack was getting ready for bed himself, but Melody's story really got to him. As he turned out the light, he heard a scratching noise from under the bed. Jack's eyes popped open. He ran to Melody's room and poked her shoulder.

"Hmm, daddy?" she said groggily "what is it?"

"Can I sleep with you, luv?" Jack asked terrified.

Little did jack know that the scratching noise under his bed was only Jack the monkey.

 _AN: Happy Halloween fanboy's and fangirls!_


End file.
